Power boost may be used in communication systems to enhance the detection of a packet by increasing a transmit power of certain symbols, such as the preamble and/or header, above the nominal transmit level of the payload.
Existing specifications, such as IEEE 1901, provide a power boost mechanism. However, the amount of power boost is fixed (e.g., 0.8 dB) and the applicable symbols are predefined (e.g., preamble and header). Because the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) regulations vary from region to region, and the amount of optimal power boost may vary depending on the network size and traffic characteristics, requiring fixed power boost parameters may require communication systems to operate inefficiently.